ffrfandomcom-20200216-history
Silvuh
| image = File:Silvuh2.png | imagewidth = | birthname = | aka = Silv Schizophrenic Raccoon Izuru "Rue" Kurotaki 黒滝　斐鶴 | born = January 5th, 1992 | formed = | from = Austin, TX, United States | members = | memberof = rueninc | label = | genres = | joined = April 2005 | website = Silvuh FFR Profile Schizophrenic Raccoon SoundClick SoundCloud | reference = }} Silvuh is a longtime FFR member and prolific stepfile author. In October 2014, Silvuh was designated part of the development team and promoted as a game managerhttp://www.flashflashrevolution.com/ffr/update_01_staff_updates/, helping with designing the user interface of present or future engines. Silvuh's other tasks consisted of managing batches and files in the game.http://wiki.zageron.com/team Silvuh stepped down from the staff positions of game manager and developer in late January 2016. In-Game Songs As Schizophrenic Raccoon * Hadazamui Rittou * No Salt * Prelude to Rites * Strawberry In-Game Files * Above * After Altair * Ame no odoriko (asha remix) * Angel Island Remix * Arsonist [Standard] * Blue-Violet * bluebird * burned down the ghost house and escaped spooks * Card House Dreamer * Chase You Down * Closer to the Core * Colossus * Dandelion Sparkle!! * Dating Start! * Daybreak (-RYO-) * Day's End * Dead Batteries * Death March * The Degradation of the Mind * Delta Beat (0 Vector Mix) * Determine * Dragon Slayer * Drizzling Rain * Emotional Adventure * Empty Garden * Everfree * Exodus (On vocal ver.) * Fall Memories * False White * Fatum Anima * Firebird * Firestorm * Flight of the Bumblebee v2 * Futari, Hajimari. * The Gateway * grass-green holiday * Hadazamui Rittou * Heartache * Holy Winter * ice valley "beyond the searoad" * Kind im Einschlummern * Kyomu no Kareha no Tsumugiuta * Late Summer * Lazy Summer Days * Leave it * The Lion's Dance * Little Star * Lost In Mind * Lover Reef * Malicious Fingers * Metal Crusher * michi shirube * Miniboss * Moonlight River * My Beautiful Rescue * My favourite shoes * NEXT STAGE!! * Night Messenger * Ninja Lad * No Salt * Nocturne * Noetic * Nou shou Sakuretsu Girl * Otter's Dance (Hotroot Mix) * pain night grand tin * Pembroke Welsh Corgi * Phantasy Story -Re:Start- * Plousia * Pokemon battle imaging - No.3 * Prelude * Prelude to Rites * Procrastination on a Paper * Progression * Prototypical * Rain (Torley Wong) * Rainbow Tylenol * Rast Kissing * Red Sphere, Blue Sphere * Release * Reset * REVERSE SQUIGGLEY * Revolutionary Etude v2 * ROCKER HELLCAT * Sanctuary of pantheon * Scars Left By Time * Scrambooch * Sea Breeze * Serenade of Storms * Shinryuu * Sifon * sign of hero -the third dream fragment- * Silent Wind * Ska Cha Cha * Sleep Tight * Sleet * Sneakman * Snow [Torley Wong] * Spacedust * Spear of Justice * Spider Dance * Starwolf * story of dreamers * Strawberry * STRAWBERRY SWEETZ * Supporting Me... * Swaying Sunflowers * tabi shirabe * tightrope city * Torvus Clockwork * Touhou Judgment in the Sixtieth Year * Transparent White * Trobbel * Twilt [Heavy] * Twilt [Light] * Twisted Hide and Seek * Vipercraft Adventures * Walk on Water * Walking on Water * warm sea * Warmish Walkin' * When Petals Fall * White book * Windy Valley (Genesis'd) * Winter Vale * Wonder World! * Would You Be Impressed? * Xyris * YATA * Yellow Leaves * Yukidokeiro Flowers * Zephyros Tournaments Events * Won 2nd place (25,000 credits) in FFR Halloween Banner Contest FFR Forum Awards * 2nd place for Most Helpful Poster in 2014 * 2nd place for Next Mod in 2014 * 2nd place for Best Beginner File in 2014 * 3rd place for Next Admin in 2014 References Category:Simfile Judge Category:FFR simfile author Category:Texas Category:FFR user Category:Retired Staff